Into The Unknown
by PurpleJazzyTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is moving back to Forks. Instead of meeting Edward, she runs into some old friends at La Push. Tired of living with Charlie, Jacob Black offers to let her stay at his place with his brother Paul Lahote. Bella's cousin, Isobel, comes to visit and strange things begin to happen...RATED M for language and sexy times. ;)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my first story. *waves at every person who reads* Nice to meet you! As you can tell, I'm a bit, no wait, I'm **_**very**_** childish!**

_**My friend, Cerys, has a Fanfiction account and writes very good Paul stories - Her name is CerysLahote. Check her out!**_

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Twilight - except my room which is a Twilight shrine, just ask my friend Cerys ;)**

**~0~0~0~**

**Prologue - **

The world whizzed by as I drove my purple Ford Fiesta down the main route to Forks, Washington.

I was on my way to stay with my dad, even though I really didn't want to. He was a grumpy old man who was widowed and lived alone in a cramped house near the woods.

It would be fun to meet up with some of my childhood friends - the Blacks. They are a Quileute tribe that live in La Push about five miles north of Forks.

La Push is right near the sea and I would kill to live there. My old buddy, Jacob Black was the best guy known and I couldn't wait to see what he looked like now.

If he was cute as a kid, I sure hoped he was a smoking hot teenager.

_Dirty thoughts Bella?_

My annoying inner voice questioned innocently.

_**Go away! **_

I told it firmly in my head. Jacob was my friend. We would just have to see what unravelled in these next few months.

_Hey, maybe he has super hot horny friends? Ooh!_

Dang inner voice!

_**Piss off! I'm not that kind of girl!**_

I turned up my stereo and blasted some P!nk music to drown out my horny thoughts.

Some 'curiosity' might be needed later…Oh my cousin, Isobel, would like that idea! Isobel Greenhurst was my first, and best cousin.

She is a cute purple haired girl who loves Rock music.

Anything rock - especially The Black Keys. I prefer pop, but we get along.

We both have a craving for P!nk's music though.

I was going to invite her down for the weekend as a surprise.

She was close friends with Jacob's cousin, Quil Aterea, and hasn't seen him since she was six.

She was gonna flip when I told her! There would probably be a lot of woops and squeals down the phone.

I would need to make sure to buy _lots_ of Coco Pops for her visit. She can't live without cereal, let alone Coco Pops.

Me and her were 'Booby Buddies' and teased our old friend - Kat - for having small boobs in high school.

Me and her were proud to have 'big handfuls' as Isobel bluntly calls them. I just laugh along and go with it.

Her famous catchphrase since third year of high school is "Men like a handful, and a handful he shall have" Then she does this sexy wink and we collapse laughing.

She's a cool person.

I put my foot down on the accelerator and sped onwards toward Forks. A place I hadn't been to since I was six.

_My new life in the unknown…_

**~0~0~0~**

**Well, that was the prologue. Next Chapter will probably be up sometime this week, depending on my homework and chores list xD. **

**By the way 'curiosity' is what me and Cerys use to describe watching dirty videos xD We don't do it often, but what can I say we are teenage girls, we gotta learn somewhere! Sorry if this offends anyone :)**

**Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here is chapter 1! Thank you for the reviews - they make my day! **

**Pictures of the characters are on my profile just incase you had trouble picturing them. Isobel is my own character for this story, but is based on my real friend - Cerys. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Twilight related - except my room, which is a shrine. Just ask CerysLahote ;)**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 1 - Bella POV**

I made it to my dad's house about two o'clock in the afternoon. It was raining, which wasn't a surprise - this was the wettest place in the continental US.

I didn't mind the rain, I liked it. I was used to it. You could blend in better in the fog and haze of rain.

Sunlight bothered me and made my skin blotch badly. Isobel could thrive in the sun but she didn't mind the rain either.

I parked my car outside Charlie's house in the space beside his Police Cruiser. Another thing about Charlie - he's the Chief of Police for the Forks Police Department.

The house still looked the same as it did the last time I was here. The white paint was peeling away from the walls and the old wooden door and window frames needed touching up with some gloss. I would maybe get Isobel and Jacob to help me with that, if they had time.

The front door opened suddenly and Charlie stepped out, beaming at me. His grey shirt was un-tucked and his jeans were ripped. His pepper hair was a mess and he looked like he had just been sleeping. Nice.

He ran down the steps and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Hey Bells," He greeted, using my old nickname. I hugged him back and stepped back.

"Hey Dad, how's things?" I asked while walking to the trunk of my car to get my large, purple travel bag that contained all my new weather-appropriate clothes.

"Good, everything's good here," He answered "How your Mom?" He asked, curiosity burning in his voice.

He never got over my Mom's departure of Forks and moving on.

"She's fine, just the same crazy-brained woman as always," I laughed and swung the bag over my right shoulder. Mom was a child at heart and always had crazy ideas.

Charlie turned and went back into the house. I followed him, lugging my bag on my shoulder as it weighed a ton.

As soon as we stepped inside the threshold, I was hit with the smell of bacon and eggs and a slight smell of mints.

The hallway was painted the same cream colour as before with pictures of me and Mom suspended on either wall.

I would have to ask Charlie to take some down - far too embarrassing to look at every day. I put my bag down by the bottom of the stair case and walked into the living room where Charlie sat on the old faded-green couch.

The flat screen in the corner was showing a baseball match and pizza boxes littered the wooden coffee table. This place sure needed a woman around! I would start cleaning it as soon as possible. It wasn't dirty, just untidy.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Charlie asked me, sitting down heavily onto the sagging sofa. I shifted on my feet and stepped further into the room.

"I dunno, I might just unpack and then phone Isobel, see if she wants to come down for the weekend. Is that alright?" I asked him, picking at a loose thread on my long sleeved, blue stripy jumper.

"Whatever you like Bells," Charlie replied, turning up the volume on the TV. I raised my eyebrows behind his back and turned to go up the stairs. It was obvious he wanted peace to watch the game so I decided to go and see what my old bedroom looked like.

I walked slowly up the creaky wooden stairs and onto the top landing.

My bedroom was on the right with a bathroom and Charlie's room on the left.

I went into my bedroom and closed the door. It was still painted plain white with pinboards and tapestry pictures that my Mom did when I was little.

I took down the childish pictures and unstuck some of the stupid photos and magazine articles off the pinboard that covered one wall.

I stuck the colourful pins in a flower pattern in the middle of the cork and set to work unpacking my bag.

I opened the two small drawers at top of the wooden chest of drawers and put my bras and pants and vest tops into the two small drawers.

Next, I took out my best shirts, t-shirts, jumpers and hoodies and hung them on the few hangers that were hidden in the built in closet in the corner of the room.

I folded my jeans, sweatpants, leggings and chinos neatly and put them into a large drawer. My other ratty cloths and pyjamas went into the bottom drawers, well out of sight.

The room was relatively bland but I found my old, white bookshelves case in another corner of the room.

I pulled it to the side of my double bed and began the tedious task of arranging all my books I had brought from Phoenix in size order. I was a very picky person when it came to my books.

The best books went on the top shelf. The okay books went on the middle shelf and the books I didn't read very often went on the bottom shelf. I would rather die than throw a book out.

After changing the plain white sheets on my bed to a more homey, purple coloured duvet, I dug out my mobile and dialled Isobel's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hiya," She said into the receiver. It sounded noisy on her end.

"Hey, it's Bella" I said loudly into the phone. There was a loud noise in the backround and various woops and squeals.

"Oh hey!" She shouted "What's up?" She shouted over the noise. Where was she?

"Nothing much…um where are you?!" I shouted back. She laughed and said something to someone."Oh, I'm at a drinking party at Mike's place!" She wooped and giggled drunkenly. I rolled my eyes and my shoulders sagged.

"Right, who's Mike?" I asked "Actually, never mind, I need to ask you something. Can you go somewhere more quiet?" I asked in a loud clear voice. She laughed again at someone and there was another loud boom.

"Um…Okay!" She giggled tipsily. Another roll of my eyes later and she was clearly in a more quieter place as the music and noises had stopped and I could hear her heavy breathing.

"So, whaddya want?" She slurred slightly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down tomorrow, to Forks? I'll come to Phoenix again and pick you up?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"Uh, okay!" She answered excitedly. "What time?"

"Um, I'll come for you on the plane about twelve o'clock and we should be back here in about two hours," I told her. She squealed quietly and breathed out.

"Okay, good," She answered.

"What are you doing, drinking like that?" I wrinkled my nose at her actions.

"Because it's fun! Live a little, Bella," She said. I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Right, whatever. Just sober up quickly and I'll see ya tomorrow," I said sharply.

"Yes, _Mom_," She huffed.

"Bye," I pushed the hang up button. She would be better to talk to when she was sober.

The sky was getting darker outside and I predicted we were in for a hell of a storm tonight.

I changed out of my jeans and jumper and into some sweatpants and a old ratty t-shirt. I then went downstairs to make mine and Charlie's dinner.

…

Dinner was uneventful. I just made pasta with sauce and did the washing up when we were done.

Charlie barely said a word to me, which was fine by me. I left him watching the game in the living room once more and ran upstairs to brush my teeth.

The minty foam from the toothpaste made me gag, but I hated having pasta sauce in my teeth. After I was done I went into my room and locked the door for the night.

I went back to my travel bag and brought out my laptop which was safely tucked inside it's travel case. I brought it out excitedly and instead of laying it on the desk in the room, I curled up on my bed and turned it on.

I needed to reply to some e-mails and write some more of my stories that I made up and saved into a word document just for fun.

Also, I wanted some music and I didn't have a stereo for my CD's. Yet. That was something on my 'must buy' list for later.

I would need to buy a large futon or something for me to sleep on while Izzy was here. I ordered one quickly online and paid for it to be delivered tomorrow. Charlie could take it in while I was away getting Izzy.

She hated sharing a bed, so I would give up my bed for her to sleep in and I would sleep on a futon. My room was large enough to fit in two double beds, so a futon wouldn't be a problem.

After choosing a good play list on We7 I settled down into my own fantasy world that no one was allowed into. I typed for two hours until I realized I should probably sleep.

I saved the document and looked at the time. It read 9:30pm so I shut the lid of my laptop and put my ear phones away.

I checked my phone and found no notifications so I put it on the charger and sat it on the bookcase-bedside-table.

I got up and flicked off the light and closed the dark blue curtains, covering the outside world. I clambered into my bed and snuggled down under the duvet.

Thinking about what I needed to do tomorrow and when to call in on Jacob, I drifted to sleep.

**~0~0~0~**

**Hope you enjoyed. Updates will most likely be during the week when I get a spare moment. **

**Isobel is based on my real friend - Cerys. **

**A Futon (for those that don't know) is like a smaller version of a sofa bed. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - So sorry for the wait! Life has been hectic and I have many other FF accounts and stories to keep up with!**

**Hope you are all still out there!**

**Thanks to - **My best friend Cerys _**(CerysLahote)**_ for putting up with my crazy ideas, style and personality. Deep breaths girl, deep breaths! xD

**Hates to **- Nasty reviewers and PM-ers. I fortunately haven't received any of these for this story, but in some of my other stories I have and they are a confidence killer.

Please, if you have nothing nice to say - don't say anything at all.

Constructive criticism is welcome though. ;)

**Song for this chapter - **'Get The Party Started' by P!nk.

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 2 - Bella POV **

"_**The truth is, you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride and nothing is guaranteed," - Eminem.**_

**~0~0~0~**

I awoke at five the next morning. I couldn't sleep so I opened my laptop and did some Facebook stalking and ordered the tickets for my flight to Phoenix for about half an hour.

Charlie's snores echoed through the house and I winced in annoyance. Snores were so annoying. I closed the laptop with an irritated 'click' and rolled off the bed to grab the shower before Charlie.

I turned on the hot spray and dug through my toiletries bag for my razor and purple loofa. After I had shaved all the appropriate places, I lathered shampoo into my hair, rinsed and repeated again.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a coarse, scratchy towel round my body and piled my hair up into a smaller one to keep it out of the way.

I cleaned up, turned off the shower and crept back across the landing to my room. I bent over and dried my hair as best as I could with the towel and combed it back to air dry. I made my bed, pulled on some skinny jeans and a decent purple shirt before tying my hair back in a loose bun.

After I adjusted the tendrils of hair that escaped my side-burns, I jogged downstairs to hunt for some breakfast. I mustered up a bowl of Cheerios and happily munched away, staring idly at the faded yellow kitchen. The brightest room in the house, courtesy of my mother.

I washed the bowl and spoon carefully and put them away. I grabbed my red hoodie and slipped on some navy deck shoes and ran upstairs again to grab my phone and car keys.

As I walked down the stairs, I checked my phone but nothing new showed so I shoved it in my pocket and made my way to the living room to write a note for Charlie to let him know my whereabouts for the next few hours.

I was nineteen, and shouldn't have to let him know my every move - but I didn't want him to worry. I scribbled the note, stuck it on the phone receiver and pulled my hood up as I walked out the front door towards my car. It was drizzling heavily and a light mist was lifting off the ground as the day began.

I wrenched the car door open and slipped quickly inside, not wanting to spend my journey to the airport soaking wet. I sent a quick text to Izzy, telling her to come to the airport by about twelve so I could meet her in the terminal and quickly get onto the return flight.

She replied quickly, affirming to me that she'd sobered up considerably. Her texts weren't a slurred mess anyway. I popped in a Olly Murs CD from my car collection and pulled out onto the road.

…

I smiled to myself as I neared Seattle and quickly followed the route to the airport. I liked the city. Cars whirred past and life went on as me and Olly sang duets together.

Well, he sang, I strangled cats. Happy days.

I drove into the airport car park and found a lone space at the back where you could leave your car if you were coming straight back on a return flight. The sun was showing slightly here, so I got out, locked the car and walked purposely over to the main terminal.

My ID and passport was safely tucked into my purse and I breathed out slowly. I wasn't a very observant person, but I knew enough to keep myself safe in busy places. I shied away from big crowds, though that was difficult here.

I pushed through the revolving doors and weaved my way through the sea of bodies that were rushing here and there. I went straight to the check-in desk and showed my ID and passport and confirming my tickets.

The woman was platinum blonde and had very large boobs which held a name tag that read 'Lauren'. She looked like a bitch and raised her eyebrows at my casual clothes.

I rolled my eyes when she checked her computer for my ticket order. Snooty cow.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shoved my tickets towards me. I smiled a fake smile and snatched them from her manicured nails, shocking her.

She sneered at me and I smiled brighter. I loved pushing her buttons!

"Well, your ID and passport are fine, don't lose your tickets - you wont get a refund once you pass the gates," She informed bossily.

"Okay," I smiled sweetly and clucked my tongue in boredom. She glared at me and handed me my passport and ID. I took them swiftly and tucked them away in my purse.

"No baggage?" She questioned incredulously.

"Nah, don't need a million designer outfits to change every five minutes or cake myself in unnecessary beauty products that would weigh me down," I pulled a face and grinned.

She was thoroughly annoyed as I waved my hand towards her Gucci suit and orange face.

"Fine," She said curtly "Go on through, your flight leaves in ten minutes," She spoke as if I was retarded so I decided two could play at that game.

"Okay. I. Will. Go. Now. Thank. You.," I drew out each word as if I was dumb and slow then shot towards the gates and walked through, grinning ear to ear. Izzy would have been proud at how I handled that!

I took my seat on the plane and put my earbuds in as an old lady sat herself down beside me with a flowery bag in her hands and sunglasses sitting upon her silvery hair. She looked very classy and smiled at me before pulling a Kindle out of her bag and settling back against the seat.

I clicked my seatbelt and let the music consume me as we took off into the skies.

…

When we landed, I yawned loudly to get rid of the horrible popping in my ears and set off to find Izzy. She sent me a text to tell me she was beside the announcement boards and was wearing a green top and black jeans.

I scanned the crowd of people and found her leaning against a wall, staring at her phone. I smiled and made my way over to her. I wrestled through other passengers and popped up beside her, grinning.

"Hey Iz," I greeted. She looked up through her dark blonde hair and smirked. Blonde? "You dyed your hair?" I blurted out and laughed. She shrugged.

"Stripped it actually, didn't fancy it purple anymore - doesn't go with many outfits," She corrected me and gestured to her clothes.

"Okay, whatever, lets go," I pulled her off the wall and led her back through the mass of people and back towards the return gates.

"Why the rush?" She breathed out whilst nearly running to keep up with my determined strides.

"Cause' we gotta get straight onto the return flight," I said in an obvious tone and picked up my pace.

"Slow down! I'm wearin' heels ya know!" She exclaimed and tottered along after me in her high-heeled black boots.

"Don't wear them then," I said nonchalantly and glanced down at my trusty decks. She huffed and rolled her eyes but eventually matched my pace.

We walked onto the plane, the strawberry-blonde flight attendant giving us a disapproving look and ushering us to our seats.

I sat down by the window and pulled out my phone to text Charlie to let him know we were on our way back. Izzy dumped her travel bag at her feet and crossed her legs. There wasn't many people on this flight, so it was relatively quiet.

Izzy pulled out her Game Of Thrones book and turned to a bookmarked page.

"Still into that?" I smiled and waved my hand towards her book. She peered at me over the spine of the book.

"Yeah, it's awesome! Not long now until Season 2 of the TV series!" She wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

I didn't really enjoy that sort of thing, but it was nice to see her reading instead of partying. Little party-loving rebel.

"What are you in to?" She asked curiously.

"Eh, this and that," I said vaguely "I'm quite enjoying the Mentalist at the moment," I mused. She grinned evilly.

"The blonde guy in that is pukka!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Patrick Jane is his name," I corrected. She shrugged lightly.

"That rhymes! He is fit though…," She smirked suggestively. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_Same old Isobel._ _The whole blonde, blue-eyed male population better watch out. _

She already had a very long list of celebrity crushes, most of them blonde and supernatural.

Eric from True Blood, Jace from Mortal Instruments, Jake from the Secret Circle, Loki from the Avengers and many, many more.

I selected a good play list on my phone and handed an earbud to Izzy. She accepted with a nod of thanks and shoved it in her ear.

"Any Evanscene or Black Keys on there?" She requested and pointed to my phone.

"Yup," I answered curtly and scrolled down to my 'Izzy's Songs' play list. It wasn't my favourite, but there was some decent songs on it. It included a few Florence and the Machine songs and they were okay.

Izzy bobbed her head slightly to the music and rested the thick book on her knees. I turned my head to stare out the window once again.

It seemed to be a good form of escape from the uncomfortable ear-popping.

…

Two hours later we arrived at Seattle's airport. I carried Izzy's bag through the terminal as she followed along, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar crowd nervously.

"What's wrong?" I turned and faced her and began walking beside her.

"Nothing, I just…feel weird," She frowned.

"Are you sick?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Hmmm, maybe it was the drinking?" I suggested softly. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Who knows? It doesn't feel like hangover sickness though…" She trailed off.

"Might just be jet lag," I suggested after a few minutes of thought. It was unusual for Izzy to feel 'weird'.

I shook it off as she did and kept walking, out of the terminal and towards my car still parked in the same spot. I dumped her bag in the trunk and slid into the driving seat.

Izzy was flicking through my CD collection idly as I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the space and towards the main road.

She gasped and sat up straight making my eyes widen in shock.

"What?" I shrieked, gripping the steering wheel.

"You didn't tell me you had Florence's and The Black Keys' new albums!" She squealed. I huffed in annoyance.

"For Gods sake, don't do that!" I scolded and sighed, loosening my death grip on the steering wheel "You scared me," I added crossly.

"Aww poor Bella," She stuck out her bottom lip and laughed.

"Hey, your not the one driving," I pointed out.

"Whatever, put this on," She demanded, handing me Florence's latest album.

"You do it," I said defiantly, "In case you haven't noticed - I'm driving," I raised my eyebrows and she scowled. She ejected Green Day's 'Uno' CD and slotted the new CD in. She turned up the volume and wiggled her hips.

"God, I've been wanting this for weeks!" She said excitedly "Did you get it on Pre-Order?" She asked eagerly, eyes shining with bliss.

"Yeah, thought you would like it for when you visited but you can take either the Black Keys one or the Florence one home with you to put in your car," I smiled gently and she grinned.

"Can't I have both?" She asked sweetly. I sighed.

"Nope," I replied "One or the other - it was my money that bought them," I smirked. She pouted.

"Alrighty then!" She perfected an imitation of Ace Ventura. I snorted with laughter and she giggled in appreciation.

"Jim Carey is a legend!" I giggled at memories of watching 'Bruce Almighty' and 'A series of Unfortunate Events' with Izzy as kids - we literally peed the sheets laughing like hyenas.

That caused a few problems with sleepovers.

Little kids that were high on popcorn and candy and soda did not have a good end result at the end of the night - which usually ended with both of us decorating the floor with stomach-goop and going to bed curled up with Indy and Ziggy (Isobel's dogs) on the living room sofas of my Aunts house.

Poor Auntie Liz, cleaning up all that puke. She still loves me and Izzy though, obviously as she's her daughter and I'm her niece.

She's a pretty cool aunt, she even offered to buy us cigarettes and drugs to try when we were fifteen because she didn't want us going behind her and my mum's back.

She wasn't being irresponsible, she was just letting us know that we had the option if we ever needed it. She thought it worse to do it behind her back than for her to give it to us. I agreed.

Forks came into view as we sped on towards it. Izzy was leaning out the open window, singing along to the CD. The sun was surprisingly showing it's face today in the rainiest place in the continental US. Maybe Izzy brought the sunshine? She did love it after all.

I drove through the small town and waved at Angela Weber and her boyfriend, Ben, who were walking across the road to the local store. Angela and me were best mates in High School and are still close, but we have our own lives like everyone else.

"Who was that?" Izzy piped up from beside me as I let Angela and Ben cross at the lights. They smiled gratefully as they jogged across and waved one last time.

"Angela and Ben - my friends from High School," I said brusquely and drove up the road towards Charlie's house.

Izzy nodded and rolled up the window quickly as we pulled into the space beside Charlie's cruiser and another strange vehicle that I didn't recognize. Who was here?

It looked like an old Volkswagen Rabbit…Izzy shrugged when I looked at her for answers. We stepped out of the car and I jogged up the porch steps.

"Want a Pepsi?" I called to Izzy who was lugging her bag out of the trunk.

"God yes!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and opened the door to be met with the loud buzz of the TV. Izzy ran up the steps behind me and I shut the door. She dumped her bag on the landing and followed me into the living room.

"Jacob!" I gasped when I was met with the sight of a very good-looking Jacob sitting sprawled out on the couch beside Charlie. His head snapped up and his eyes lit up.

"Bella!" He grinned and sat up. His beautiful russet skin seemed to radiate happiness and his deep brown eyes sparkled. I waved awkwardly and blushed. Izzy raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Hey Dad," I greeted Charlie, he looked up from the TV and smiled a crinkly grin.

"Hey Bells, your package arrived," He informed me of the arrival of the Futon.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Izzy pushed herself through the doorframe of the living room.

"Hi Jake remember me?" She beamed and put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes.

"Never forgot ya, Isobel," He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled a face behind her back and he snickered. She turned back to me and smiled sweetly.

"Now, where my Pepsi?" She demanded. Jacob laughed and I joined in.

"Coming right up," I grinned and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Good, I could _orgasm _on Pepsi!" She sang happily.

Oh my God she did not just say that!

Another head suddenly popped up over the back of the couch that faced the TV.

"What?" The boy boomed laughter. Izzy shrieked and jumped back.

"What the?!" She stuttered and inspected the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Paul!" I jumped in for her. He turned and grinned wickedly at me before turning back to Izzy.

"Who is this?" He asked me as he appraised and eye-fucked Isobel from head to toe. She blushed and hid behind her hair.

"My cousin - Isobel - remember? She used to hang out with Quil when we were kids," I reminded him and grabbed two Pepsi's from the fridge. Charlie and Jake had turned back to the game, but had massive grins adorning their faces. This made me smile.

Paul sat up and grinned cheekily at Izzy who looked up and smiled timidly.

"Hiya," She greeted, regaining her ability to speak coherently. She clearly liked him. I don't think they had ever met properly as kids, Paul was a bit of a troublemaker, forever having Charlie on his case about the pranks and jokes he pulled on the locals at La Push. He wasn't bad hearted though.

I tossed a Pepsi can to Izzy and replaced my Dad's empty beer can.

"Come on Iz, you can talk later," I tugged her arm. It was awkward having a very sexy Jacob in the room with my Dad, but I'd talk to him later. "Besides, you won't get a decent conversation out of them 'til the game's finished," I grinned at my Dad who huffed in response.

She followed me upstairs, helping to carry the Futon box and her bag. We collapsed on my bed in a giggling mess and dumped everything on the floor, forgotten.

**~0~0~0~**

**End A/N - What did you think? I love Isobel, she is so easy to write about! Me and my friends love Jim Carey! **

**Jacob - phew! Hot!**

**Paul - *evil grin from my friend Cerys* **

**So, Izzy felt a bit weird earlier - and things are gonna get weirder! xD**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! ;)**


End file.
